Embarazada y MUY hormonal
by Alexandra Stewart
Summary: Anastasia acaba de enterarse de la existencia de su pequeño Blip. Veamos como les va a ella y a Christian con esta nueva noticia. Y especialmente con los lo cambios durante esta etapa.
1. Chapter 1

Anastasia se encontraba en el baño lavando sus dientes.

_De nuevo._

Ya tenía mes y medio de embarazo y las nauseas hicieron acto de presencia.

Llevaba tres días seguidos de cabeza en el inodoro cada bendita mañana. Y lo peor era que su _amado_ marido la seguía. Y la miraba. Y por más que ella se sintiera amada cada vez que él le apartaba el cabello de la cara o cuando sobaba su espalda mientras ella convulsionaba salvajemente, era muy vergonzoso que él _estuviera_ presente.

Por no decir repugnante.

Por lo que trato por todos los medios que Christian se mantuviera aparte. Pero claro, fue en vano. Porque nadie ganaba una guerra con Christian Testarudo Sobreprotector Grey.

La última vez que le cerró la puerta en la cara, casi la echa abajo.

_Ay, mi Cincuenta. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- pensó. _

Su yo enfundado en un traje carísimo y elegante la miro sobre sus gafas de lectura apartando la mirada de su ejemplar de _Cumbre Borrascosas. _Y mientras se recostaba en el mullido sofá le respondió elocuentemente.

_¿Cómo que qué vas a hacer? Pues lo de siempre. Amarlo y tratar de que le entre en su dura molleja que es así. ¡Despierta niña!_

Bufó molesta. Sin duda le pediría Hannah que le apartara una cita con el Doctor Flynn.

Escupió el contenido de su boca y se enjuagaba con agua cuando unas manos traviesas la distrajeron de su tarea.

Alzó la vista y el reflejo del espejo le mostro a su sexi marido, muy entretenido besando detrás de su oreja. Anastasia suspiró ante las sensaciones y se recostó contra el fabuloso pecho de su marido.

Christian la rodeó con los brazos y colocó las manos sobre su vientre.

Ella sonrió ante ese pequeño gesto. Y colocó las manos sobre las de él.

Aun recordaba la primera reacción de Christian, y como le rompió el alma saber que él no estaba de acuerdo con el embarazo. Blip no fue algo que ella hubiera previsto, o al menos no tan pronto. Pero no se arrepentía. Porque por mas cursi que suene él había sido creado con amor. Y porque sentía un calor en el pecho cada vez que se imaginaba con su pequeño bebé, igualito a su padre.

Sabía de sobra porque Christian tenía miedo. Pero aún no habían abordado el tema, no quería presionarlo. Ella muy bien sabía que si él se sentía amenazado huiría a su oficina. Y lo menos que quería era pelear con él.

Mucho menos ahora que se notaba menos reacio a la idea ser padre. Ella también estaba asustada, pero tenía que ser valiente para él.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Después de casi expulsar mi estomago por la garganta? Mejor, gracias.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante y la giro para quedar frente a frente. Se acerco peligrosamente a su rosto y la besó, estrechándola contra su pecho.

-¿Qué te parece si nos damos una ducha?- sonrió pícaro, con una mirada oscura.

-¿Es una petición o una orden?

-Una petición- dijo. Y un rayo de inseguridad pasó por sus ojos.

-Me encantaría- dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio.

-Ese labio, Ana- dijo con un gruñido mientras la levantó por las nalgas y la llevó a la ducha.

Se desvistieron muy lentamente el uno al otro.

Ya dentro se abrasaron y besaron como si el mundo dependiera de ello.

Christian la recostó contra la pared, y ella se estremeció al sentir el frio de los azulejos en su espalda.

-¡Ay!- exclamó Ana, alejándose de la mano que segundos antes le apretó salvajemente un pecho.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Te duele algo? Oh, por Dios. Llamare a la Doctora Green- dijo jalándose de los cabellos, a punto de salir de la ducha. Ana con contuvo la necesidad de girar exageradamente los ojos. Últimamente se estaba comportando muy exagerado y sobreprotector con ella. Eso le parecía muy tierno, pero no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo en voz alta.

-No pasa nada. Es solo que me estrujaste muy fuerte un pecho.

-¿Te lo estrujé?- la miró incrédulo.

-Si- dijo desafiantemente- Y me dolió.

Christian frunció el seño como si estuviera resolviendo un difícil problema de algebra. Aunque probablemente era bueno hasta en eso.

Después de unos instantes bajo la mirada hacia los pechos de su esposa, e inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia un costado.

Ana se removió incomoda al estar bajo el escrutinio de su marido. Él, para su sorpresa, se inclino hacia ella y soplo suavemente un pezón.

Ana gimió ante la sensación.

Él sonrió malévolamente- Últimamente estas muy sensible.- su mirada se oscureció- Me gusta.

Y abalanzándose sobre ella, ambos tomaron una ducha excesivamente larga.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_ O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

Ahora, frente al espejo, Ana le estaba dando los últimos retoques a su maquillaje. Se había decidido por un pantalón de vestir negros y una camisa color melocotón. Le encantó apenas la vio en el armario. Tenía un corpiño justo strapless de tela gruesa y suave, mientras que la parte inferior caía en suaves ondas de seda. Perfecta para su estado.

Debía recordar agradecerle a la asesora de imagen.

Se subió a sus tacones grises y ya estaba lista para encontrarse con Christian a desayunar.

Bajo la escaleras, y camino hacia la cocina tarareando una canción que había oído en la radio. Saludó a Christian con un suave beso, y también iba a saludar a Taylor. Por lo que tomo aire y se quedo paralizada en su lugar.

_Oh, rayos._

Su nariz percibió el más horrible de los olores. Una mezcla entre huevos podridos y perro mojado.

Bajó la vista y se topó con su desayuno. Tostadas, fruta, jugo. Y atún con huevo.

_Asqueroso._

Estuvo a punto de hacer una mueca de desagrado, pero Gail la estaba mirando y no quería herir sus sentimientos. Así que puso la mejor sonrisa que pudo fingir y se sentó lentamente en su silla. Mirando la comida como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar.

Tomó el tenedor como quien no quiere la cosa y pincho un poco de huevo. Tomó aire y se lo llevo lentamente a la boca.

_No puede ser tan malo- pensó._

¿No?

Pues sí lo era.

Tenía una consistencia pegajosa y seca a la vez. Lo masticó lentamente con una sonrisa falsa. Ya estaba ampunto de tragar cuando sus dientes se toparon con algo suabe y jugoso.

_Cebolla._

La mandíbula se le paralizo antes de la siguiente mascada. Respiró profundamente tratando de darse ánimos. Pero no fue una buena idea. Porque el olor del atún le pegó con todo su esplendor en las fosas nasales. Y le sobrevino un arcada.

Se llevo la mano a la boca y la contuvo. Espero uno segundo. Y nada.

Y sopesó sus opciones.

_¿Lo escupo o me lo_ trago?

Le pareció que la primera era muy desagradable y nada educada. Así que dio unas mascadas rápidas y se tragó la masa repugnante. La cual se deslizo lentamente por su garganta.

Y el horrible sabor no se iba.

Tomó el vaso de jugo que tenía en frente y le dio un gran trago.

_Guayaba._

Iug. Estaba espeso y rasposo.

Y ya no lo pudo evitar.

Sintió un fuerte arcada que la hizo doblarse por la cintura. El brusco movimiento hizo que el líquido rosáceo del jugo le chorreara por un costado. Por lo que se tapó la boca con la mano.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Pero no pudo contestarle, porque ya había pegado una carrera hacia el baño.

Llegó lo más rápido que pudo, abriendo la puerta de una patada.

Y por un momento sintió remordimiento por ensuciar el impecable baño.

_¡A la mierda!-pensó. _Mientras descargaba ruidosamente el contenido de su estómago.

Se sintió más mortificada aun cuando sintió a Christian detrás de ella. Y soltó algunas lágrimas.

Cuando por fin se termino su espectáculo, bajo la tapa y descargó el inodoro. Christian la abraza, y se sintió muy temblorosa y sudorosa.

Estuvieron abrasados durante un rato, cuando el Blackberry de Ana vibró en su bolsillo. Lo sacó perezosamente y contestó.

-Grey.

-Ana, soy Hannah. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, lo de siempre.- la pobre de su asistente tenía que soportar eso la mayoría de los dias- ¿Por qué?

-Tienes una cita en 25 minutos.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?!- se incorporo sobresaltada.

-Te llamé anoche y tú dijiste que me devolverías la llamada. Y no lo hiciste.

-¿Qué? Yo no... Oh- Lo recuerdos de como Christian la había _distraído_ en su escritorio llegaron a su mente- Estare alli en 15 minutos.

Y colgó.

Se apresuro a cepillarse los dientes.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Chritian.

-Tengo una cita en menos de media hora, y no sabia por tu culpa.

-¿Mi culpa?

-Sí. ¿Acaso no recuerdas como anoche irrumpiste en mi oficina?

-Pues no recuerdo que te hubieras quejado- le dijo burlonamente.

Rodó lo ojos internamente.

Le dio un beso en los labios.

-Adiós, te amo.

Y salió a toda prisa hacia la cocina, donde Gail la miraba con culpabilidad.

-Aqúí esta su almuerzo, señora Grey- Y le tendió una bolsa marrón- Espero que le guste.

-A mi también, Gail. A mi también. Vámonos Taylor.

El aludido se levantó mientras ella tomaba su bolso. Caminaron juntos hacia el ascensor.

Y mientras se cerraban las puertas podía ver a Christian mirándola.

Le despidió con la mano, y él con una sonrisa le devolvió el gesto.

Suspiró.

Serian unos meses muy largos.


	2. Chapter 2

Todo estaba en penumbra y se extendía un silencio inquietante. No se oía nada. NADA. Ni una gotera, ni autos pasando por la calle, ni el sonido que hace la nevera al funcionar, o el aire acondicionado, o el microondas. O algo, CUALQUIER COSA.

_Malditos electrodomésticos de última generación. _

Ni siquiera alguien caminando por la casa, algún signo de vida. Agudizo el oído. **Nada.**

_Pues claro, son las 4:30 de la mañana. ¡Qué esperabas, genio!- le dijo una voz en su cabeza._

Cualquiera pensaría que el silencio te haría dormir plácidamente. Pero la verdad era que extrañaba los ruidos de la calle, o del ventilador. El murmullo de la ciudad era como una canción de cuna para ella.

Suspiró, removiéndose por milésima vez en la cama. Aun no sabía porque Christian no se había despertado con tanto movimiento. Y eso la enojaba. ¡Porque carajos no se despertaba!

Se había levantado una hora atrás, y desde entonces no podía dormir. Corrección. No QUERIA dormir. ¿La razón? Tenía un antojo. ¿De qué? Pues déjame ver la lista.

-Una hamburguesa del Corral doble carne con queso.

-Malteada de caramelo y maní.

-Pepinillos con mantequilla de maní… y jalea.

_Mmmm. _De solo imaginar todo eso se le aguaba la boca. Podía sentir sus papilas gustativas palpitando.

Pero no se atrevía a despertar a su marido. No quería admitirlo pero a veces sentía que Christian era un _poquitín _bipolar. Solo un poquito. Y sumándole a que era sábado por la madrugada y él había llegado a media noche por una complicación en el trabajo, no le pareció que si lo despertaba él estaría de muy buen humor.

Por lo que recurrió al plan B.

Estar inquieta toda la noche hasta que él se despierte accidentalmente. Le pregunte que sucede y ella muy inocentemente le cuente sus penurias. Y LISTO, tendría el alimento que tanto le pedía su bebé. Pero no contaba con algo. Y era que Christian dormía como un tronco.

Y ahora se encontraba roncando con un brazo sobre los pechos de Ana y las piernas entrelazadas con las de ella. La tenía prisionera. Y no le dejaba oportunidad de bajar a la cocina y lograr que Taylor la ayudara.

Simplemente NO podía. Y estaba muriendo de hambre.

_Bueno Ana aguántate, no seas cruel con tu marido. Trata de dormir. _

Y lo intentó. Dios sabe que lo intentó.

Cerró los ojos, trato de relajarse. Pero sus múltiples "yo" eligieron justamente ese momento para atacarla.

_Si no cumples con tus antojos el bebé nacerá con la boca abierta. _¡JA, que absurdo!

_No te toques la cara si tienes antojo, sino sale con la cara manchada. _Eso no es cierto, ¿verdad?

_Si tienes antojos, el bebé nacerá con una mancha en forma del antojo _¡Oh, por Dios!

¡No podía permitir que su hijo naciera con una macha en forma de hamburguesa! ¡Qué tipo de madre sería!

Así que con toda la fuerza que tuvo sacudió a Christian por los hombros tratando de despertarlo-Christian- le dijo dulcemente al oído.

Pero este solo agitó la mano y giro el rostro para el otro lado.

-Christian- le dijo un poco más alto, pero él ni se inmuto.

Perdió la paciencia y tomo todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitían- ¡Christian Mónica Grey! ¡Levántate en este mismo instante si no quieres lamentarlo el resto de tu mugrosa existencia! – gritó en su oído.

Christian se levantó de un salto, o al menos lo intento. Porque cuando intento incorporarse resbaló de la cama cayendo sonoramente. _¡Plaf!_

Ana empezó a sentirse culpable, hasta que él se levantó y abrió su apetecible boca-¡Que mierda sucede contigo, Anastasia! ¡¿Por qué gritas de esa manera?!- le espetó furioso.

Ana se empezó a encoger en su lugar e intento explicarse- Es que no te despertabas y yo…

-¡¿Tú qué?! –dirigió una mirada a la mesita de noche, hacia el reloj. Que informaba con letras fluorescentes 4:45 a.m.- ¡Espero que tengas una buena excusa para levantarme a las cinco de la mañana de ese modo!

Ana dirigió la vista a su regazo. Abrió la boca, pero las palabras no salían de ella. En vez de eso sus ojos empezaron a picar. Él tenía razón. Era una maldita desconsiderada.

-Respóndeme- dijo con voz fría y despiadada.

-Lo lamento…- dijo con voz temblorosa. Tomo aire rápidamente- No volverá a ocurrir. – Y se acostó dándole la espalda. Tratando de no llorar y llevándose las manos al vientre. Era lo único que la calmaba en momento como ese.

Todo se quedó en silencio durante un minuto. Y la ira de Christian bajo a niveles normales. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y suspiró. Debía aprender a controlarse, no podía perder los estribos de esa manera contra su esposa embarazada.

Ya más relajado, rodeo la cama y se acuclillo frente a ella. Viendo como tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

-Ana, abre los ojos- pero ella hizo todo lo contrario, los cerró más fuertemente aun.

-Anastasia, abre los ojos. AHORA- dijo con voz más dura. Se sintió mal cuando ella se estremeció ante su poco tacto. Pero cuando ella abrió los ojos el terror se abrió paso en su cuerpo.

Lo ojos verdes de Ana estaban rojos por las lágrimas que inevitablemente soltó, pero lo que más lo asusto es que estaban surcados por el miedo. El terror.

-Oh, no, no, no. Perdóname, por favor.- dijo, mientras la sacaba de la cama y la estrechaba entre sus brazos. – No quise tratarte así, yo solo… yo no…- pero no pudo seguir, no encontraba las palabras.

Lo que sucedió después le partió el corazón.

Ana empezó a llorar. Pero no cualquier llanto. Un llanto de culpa, un llanto que pide perdón. Y el no entendía porque.

-Lo… lo siento-dijo entre hipidos- soy la peor esposa del mundo.- Y siguió llorando escandalosamente.

-¿Por qué dices eso mi amor?

-Porque te desperté solo para que cumplieras mis caprichos y tú… te enojaste- sollozó- No quiero que te enojes conmigo. Te amo, te amo.- dijo, dándole besos húmedos debido a las lágrimas por toda la cara.

-¿Tus caprichos? ¿De que estas hablando?

Pero Ana no contesto, solo enterró la cara en el cuello de Christian. Y él pudo sentir como ella se sonrojaba.

-Ana. Vamos amor, dímelo. No me di de culo contra el suelo solo para que te quedaras callada.-bromeó. Y sintió un soplo de aire fresco cuando ella se carcajeo alejándose de su hombro.

-Es que- susurró, y miro para ambos lados. Por si había "moros en la costa"*- tengo un antojo- dijo como si fuera de importancia capital que quedara en secreto.

Christian la miro con desconcierto- ¿Un antojo?- dijo incrédulo.

Ella solo asintió mirándolo con los ojos brillantes.

Christian arqueó las cejas- ¿A las cinco de la mañana? ¿En serio? Vaya, últimamente estas muy hambrienta ¿no?- pero se arrepintió al instante de haber dicho esas palabras, porque los ojos de Ana empezaron a aguarse. Para luego levantarse de un salto.

-¿Es por eso, verdad? ¡Lo sabía!- dijo poniendo entre ellos la cama.- ¡Ya no me quieres porque estoy gorda!- sollozó-gritó.

-¿De que estas hablando ahora, mujer?- dijo Christian a punto de perder los nervios.

-¡Has estado llegando tarde porque me engañas! ¡Por eso has estado tan gruñón conmigo!- le gritó- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya no era suficiente para ti?- se lamentó apoyándose en la pared, visiblemente agobiada.

El trato de acercarse a ella, pero Ana no lo permitió- ¡Aléjate de mí!- se subió a la cama y tomó una almohada- ¡Maldito!- ¡plaf! Lo golpeo con la almohada- ¡Degenerado!- ¡plaf!- ¡Inmoral!- ¡plaf! ¡plaf! ¡plaf!

-¡Cálmate, Ana!- dijo Christian tratando de protegerse de los golpes.

-¡Sabes que! Me largo, estoy cansada de tu bipolaridad- gritó. Al darse cuenta que estaba en ropa interior se puso la camisa blanca de Christian. Le quedaba por las rodillas. _Perfecto._

Salió de la habitación dando grandes zancadas con Christian vociferando por detrás- ¡A donde crees que vas!

Ambos llegaron a la sala y notaron que tenían público. Taylor y Gail los miraban con desconcierto. Pero no les importó.

Christian la alcanzo y la giró tomándola del codo- ¡No te engaño! Hoy llegue más tarde porque Gia llego a mi oficina y…-trató de explicarse, pero ella lo impidió.

-Gia- repitió- ¡Gia!- chillo tres octavas más alto- ¡Te revuelcas con esa zorra! ¡Sabía que debí haberla despedido!

-¡Ya basta!- gritó- No estamos discutiendo por mí. Todo esto es porque comes desaforadamente a altas horas de la noche.- le espetó con brusquedad.

Ella lo miró consternada, y una lágrima se deslizo por su rostro- ¿Desaforadamente?- dijo. Y cubriéndose el rostro comenzó a sollozar.

Gail caminó rápidamente hacia ella y la rodeó con los brazo- Tranquila, señora Grey. No llore. Eso le hace mal a la criatura. Es normal que tenga antojos, ahora come por dos- dijo mirando mal al señor Grey.

Christian no entendía nada. Se volvió a mirar a Taylor pidiendo ayuda. El aludido se encogió de hombros y articulo con los labios "MUJERES".

Suspiró y tomo a Ana estrechándola contra su pecho, sintiendo los espasmos que el cuerpo de ella le transmitía- No llores mi amor. No te engaño, y perdóname por lo que dije.- Gail lo miro e hizo una seña con la mano para que continuara- Mejor dime lo que quieres y lo iré a comprar.

-¿En serio?- pregunto apenada.

-Sí, cariño.

-Quiero una hamburguesa doble carne con queso y una malteada de caramelo con maní- dijo con los ojos brillantes- ¡Ah! Y pepinillos con mantequilla de maní y jalea- terminó lamiéndose los labios.

-Está bien, iré a comprarlo- dijo un poco extrañado por los gustos extravagantes de su esposa.

Ana lo besó de lleno en los labios- Gracias. Te amo. El bebé te lo agradece – y diciendo esto se fue dando saltos hasta su habitación.

Todos se quedaron estáticos hasta que Christian rompió el silencio- ¿Qué mierda acaba de suceder?

Gail lo miro y respondió- Hormonas.

-¿Y cuánto van a durar esas?

Ella soltó una risita burlesca- TODO el embarazo.

Christian suspiro y salió a toda prisa antes de que a ella se le ocurriera algo más. Iba descalzo y en piyama rememorando lo ocurrido mientras conducía el auto.

¿A caso lo había llamado Mónica?

Suspiro. Serían unos meses muy largos.

**Hola, ¿Cómo les va?**

**Pues a mí bien, pero estaría mejor si me dejaran algunos Reviews. ¡Eh, Eh! Vamos chicas, eso me demuestra si les gusta o no. ¿Háganme feliz, si?**

**Hagamos un trato, comenten una idea para el siguiente cap. Y el que más me guste me inspirara para el próximo, además que nombrare a la ganadora. ¿Sí? (Suspiro) Bueno, al menos lo intenté.**

***Moros es la costa: quieres decir que no hay nadie a la vista.**

**¿Les gustó el cap.?**

**Comenten. Las quiero. Y si hay un chico colado también hay amor para ti. ;D**

_**Alex.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Esta es una noche muy especial para Christian y por consiguiente muy importante para mí. Es la inauguración de una de sus fundaciones. Está en especial brinda ayuda y acoge a todos los menores de edad cuyos padres no pueden responder por ellos o por alguna razón no tienen tutores legales.

Su nombre es Safe and Sound*

Estoy muy orgullosa de él, pero también un poco acongojada siendo la única que conoce los secretos detrás de tan noble acto.

Recuerdo que mi primera impresión de él fue que era muy guapo. Bueno, sí, eso es obvio. Pero sobre todo que era un obseso del control. Adicto al trabajo, que hacia frente a las situaciones de la misma manera.

Fría y calculadoramente.

Siempre. Por lo que no tenía tiempo para las flores y corazones.

Y puede que esa fuera una de las razones que me atrajo de él. Quería quebrar sus límites, porque yo sabía que detrás de esa fachada dura había un ser sensible y sobretodo que necesitaba amor. Aunque lo creyeran o no él tenía mucho que dar. Lo podía ver, cada vez se enojaba conmigo. Porque así sabía que le importaba. Que era una parte importante de su vida. Que era irremplazable.

Sí, lo admito. Llevarle la contraria no era lo que se dice la mejor manera de averiguarlo. A demás en mi defensa él no era muy comunicativo. Y con ese carácter suyo no había quien lo aguantara. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Por los dos. Abrirle los ojos. Hacerle entender que no iría a ninguna parte. Que lo amo y que soy suya. Pero suya porque quería serlo, no porque fuera de su propiedad.

Y así, poco a poco lo fui conociéndolo. Faceta por faceta.

El Christian pasional cuando estábamos a solas.

El Christian sobreprotector cuando de mi seguridad se trataba.

El infantil que le encantaban los macarrones con queso.

El gruñón cuando no se hacía lo que él quería.

El capaz, que había salido adelante después de un niñez llena de oscuridad.

El Christian con miedos e inseguridades.

El que aún no había superado todas sus sombras.

El que temía ser padre.

Pero sobre todo el que yo amo. El coqueto, el cariñoso, el detallista.

El que me ama. A mí. Con mis imperfecciones, mi carácter y mi sentido del humor. Todo.

-¿Amor? ¿En qué piensas?- Christian me saca de mis pensamientos. Y caigo como una plasta en el mundo real. Miro a mi alrededor desorientada y me doy cuenta que estamos en el auto.

-Solo en lo muy orgullosa que estamos de ti- digo acariciándome el vientre. Y él se remueve incomodo en su asiento.

Eso hace que me desinfle un poco. Y que los ojos me empiecen a picar. El hecho de que hayan pasado cinco meses y que aún no se haga la idea me desanima. Es decir, ¡Por Dios! Nuestro hijo nacería en tres meses y él ni siquiera quiere discutir nombres conmigo.

Cada vez se hace más real el hecho de que traeré al mundo a un nuevo ser. Y me da miedo que él, mi amor eterno, no lo acepte.

Cierro los ojos y doy una larga respiración. Este no es momento de discutir. Es su gran noche. Por lo que tomo una GRAN respiración y pongo la mejor expresión en alegría que puedo. Taylor detuvo el coche y ya es hora de bajar.

_Oh, no._

Me pongo nerviosa. Mis manos empiezan a sudar.

Esto no es un simple baile o evento social. Es la inauguración de una de las más importantes organizaciones del país y yo no soy una simple invitada. _¡Soy la esposa del dueño, joder! _

Blip da una fuerte patada, haciéndose notar. Siempre lo hacía cuando estaba muy agitada. Rayos, eso no era bueno para él.

Pero es que no puedo evitarlo.

¿Y si digo algo mal? ¿Y si me desmayo? Oh, no. ¿Y si vomito? O pero aun ¿Y si me resbalo con mi propio vomito? Es asqueroso, lo sé. Pero aún recuerdo ese día en noveno grado cuando Sandy me obligó a que diera un discurso y yo…

-Anastasia, ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunta mi marido. Es cuando me doy cuenta que estoy sujetando fuertemente mi vientre respirando como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Y no es el único que me observa. Sawyer y Taylor me miran curiosamente desde el asiento delantero.

Así que me obligo a calmarme y me aliso un poco mi hermoso vestido de embarazada. Tuve que mandarlo a hacer ya que no encontraba el vestido adecuado para mi _voluptuosa _figura.

Color ciruela, ese color me traía buenos recuerdos. Escote en forma de corazón sin tirantes, cae libremente desde mi estómago hasta mis pies. Perfectamente pulidos con una pedicura estúpidamente cara y enfundados en unos espectaculares Gucci con pedrería color negro. Mi cabello está en un recogido sencillo dejando libres unos cuantos mechones. Llevo poco maquillaje y no más accesorios que mi anillo de compromiso, el de matrimonio y un bello relicario que recibí por mi cumpleaños. Cortesía de mi madre.

Me aclaro la garganta y sonrió falsamente tratando de lucir natural- Claro, amorcito. ¿Por qué no lo estaría?- digo sonriendo y soltando una risita forzada.

Me mira fijamente y yo incremento el tamaño de mi sonrisa. Arquea las cejas y suelto un bufido. Esto claramente no está funcionando.

Miro a través de la ventana y suelto un jadeo. Blip empieza a saltar como loco.

Estamos frente a una larga alfombra roja, y cuando digo larga me refiero a que cada metro cuenta como un año de Joan Rivers*. Sip, era una alfombra bestialmente larga. Pero lo que hace me esté dando un ataque de pánico es que está rodeada por miles y miles y miles de personas. Además, desde la momentánea seguridad del auto puedo oír los gritos entremezclados mirando fijamente hasta donde me encontraba. Como si me detectaran a través de los vidrios tintados.

No puedo. NO puedo. NO PUEDO.

_Sí que puedes, hazlo por tu marido._

Pero, pero…

Cubro mi rostro con ambas manos.

Yo puedo. Por él. Lo haré.

Levanto el rostro decidida. Y todos me miran preocupados. Así que hago la única cosa que se me ocurre.

Culpo a Christian.

-¿Cómo no me habías dicho que habría tanta gente?- lo miro frunciendo el ceño mientras lo golpeo con mi pequeño bolso de mano.

-Solo son algunos paparazzi. Tranquila.- me dice. Y pasa su brazo por mis hombros.

-¿Algunos paparazzi? ¡Pero si hay miles de ellos y …- Algo hace click en mi cabeza. Si esos solo son "algunos "quiere decir que adentro habrá el doble. ¡El triple! Mirándome, escrutándome, juzgándome, asechándome, asfix…

-Ya basta Anastasia. Es hora de salir- dice como si nada el muy….

Le lanzo dagas por los ojos y me preparo porque Taylor ya abrió la puerta de Christian y solo es cuestión de segundos para que me toque bajar.

_Bien, Anastasia. Como toda una dama._

Primero un pie. Después el otro. Me incorporo lentamente asegurándome que el vestido este en su lugar. Sonrio a las miles de luces que me deslumbran y me cuelgo elegantemente del brazo de mi marido.

Empezamos a avanzar.

_Excelente._

_Pie derecho, pie izquierdo. Derecho, izquierdo. Derecho, izquierdo. Derecho, izquierdo. Sonrisa. Derecho, izquierdo._

Hasta que mi pie tropieza levemente con mi vestido y me apoyo en Christian. Él me toma por la cintura y trata de estabilizarme poniendo una mano en mi vientre.

Se queda inmóvil.

Me pregunto porque será hasta que el fija su vista en la mano que está en mi estómago. Donde Blip empieza a patear.

Sus ojos se abren. Su expresión se dulcifica. Y sin previo aviso me besa.

Estoy realmente sorprendida, porque desde que el embarazo se empezó a notar estuvo muy distante conmigo. Y ya no demostraba amor en público.

No es una salvaje lucha de lenguas, ni siquiera contacto de salivas. Simplemente un pequeño rose que para mí significa el mundo entero. Dura una milésima de segundo pero basta para volver a los paparazzi locos.

Se separa de mí, y me mira con los ojos brillantes. Sé que quiere decirme algo pero este no es el lugar ni el momento. Por lo que aprieto su mano y juntos nos dirigimos hasta las puertas del salón.

Ya casi llegamos al último tramo cuando algo me llama la atención. Una pequeña niña, de unos tan solo siete años trataba de abrirse paso a través de unos guardias que protegían la cuerda roja que nos separaba de ellos. La miran con cara de pocos amigos y la empujan bruscamente. Tratando de sacarla del camino.

Veo en cámara lenta como sus ojitos se llenan de lágrimas y es mucho para mí. Me suelto de la mano de Christian y me acerco a la cinta.

Los paparazzi me llaman por mi nombre, pero los ignoro. Solo tengo ojos para ella. La niña me mira asombrada cuando el sonrío y el indico que se acerque. Ella lo hace con reticencia mientras le dirijo una mirada cortante al "troglodita abusón".

Se acerca a mí con una cámara que se ve gigante en sus pequeñas manos y se para frente a mí. Me inclino un poco para poder hablarle sin tener que gritar. Los paparazzi son muy ruidosos.

-Hola, cariño. Soy Anastasia Grey- le digo suavemente mientras acomodo uno de sus rizos rubios detrás de su oreja.

-Sé quién es usted, señora Grey- dijo con voz tímida.

-Oh, por favor. Los amigos me dicen Ana- le digo condescendientemente. Y ella me regala una espléndida sonrisa a la que le falta un diente. Eso me hace reír a mí también.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, cariño?

-Bella- responde.

-Es un lindo nombre, Bella. ¿Qué quieres?

-Me preguntaba si podía tomarme una foto con usted…-dudo- y el señor Grey.

Parpadeo sorprendida y respondo alegremente- Claro, ven conmigo.- la tomo de su manita y ambas nos dirigimos hacia un muy sorprendido Christian. Con un sorprendido Taylor detrás.

-Bueno, caballeros. Quiero presentarle a mi nueva amiga. Su nombre es Bella.- les doy una mirada significativa. Ambos murmuran un saludo, y me doy cuenta de que Bella está más roja que un tomate.

_Pobrecilla._

Tomo la cámara de sus manos y se la doy a Taylor que me mira interrogantemente.

-La señorita aquí presente quiere una foto, ¿Podrías tomarla por favor?- él solo asintió con una sonrisilla.

-Mira Bella, él es mi esposo Christian.

Ella levanto su manita y la estrecho con la de él, que la miro divertido.- Mucho gusto, señor Grey.

-El gusto es mío, señorita Bella.- ella solamente se sonroja.

Pobre, tan joven y ya había caído en el encanto Grey.

Christian la carga y nos tomamos varias fotos. La baja y le devolvemos la cámara.

-Muchas, gracias Ana. Soy tu mayor fan.- dice dando un saltito alegre.

-¿Mi fan? ¿Por qué?- le pregunto claramente sorprendida. Igual que Christian mi lado.

-Porque eres genial- dice como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.- Usas ropa de la última temporada, eres taaan guapa- se sonroja y me susurra- y tu esposo es lindo.

Suelto una sonora carcajada y me le doy un pequeño abrazo. Me inclino de nuevo y le digo- No te fijes en esas cosas, cariño. ¿Te digo un secreto?

Ella asiente ansiosa.

-No me gustan ni los tacones ni me interesa la ropa de marca- Ella me mira como si estuviera loca- Y solo me casé con él- señalo detrás de mí- porque puede conseguirme todos los gusanos de gomitas que quiera. ¡Amo los gusanos de gomita!

La verdad es que sí, últimamente los como mucho. Al igual que a los pepinillos.

_Ohhh, pepinillos._

-¡Ah mí también me gustan!- comenta extasiada.

-¡Eso es genial!-le digo y ambas chocamos las manos.

-¡Bella! ¿Dónde estás cariño?- escuchamos una voz detrás de ambas.

-Adiós señora Grey- dice y como vino, se fue.

Me incorporo y me topo con la mirada divertida de Christian- ¿Gusanos de gomita?- Enarca una ceja- ¿En serio?

Suspiro melodramáticamente- Lamento que te enteraras de la cruel realidad de esta forma.- pongo una mano sobre mi frente.

Rueda los ojos- Camina- se acerca a mi oído- te castigare más tarde.

Y los tres dimos unos cuantos pasos más hasta entrar al salón de eventos. Era indescriptiblemente hermoso. De un tamaño inmenso, con luces tenues. Las paredes de un rojo escarlata a juegos con la decoración roja y dorada.

Giro mi cabeza y me topo con miles de mesas. Todas adornadas con manteles color marfil debajo de impecables juegos de vajillas y copas relucientes.

Pero lo que más me alucina es que en un balcón sobre todas esa lujosa habitación llena de personas pomposamente vestidas había niños.

Niños riendo, bromeando y comiendo Pizza.

Wow. Hasta me dan ganas de ir con ellos. Porque la verdad no me animaba estar rodeada de gente que en su mayoría detestaba lo que mi esposo había logrado. Ni siquiera se contenían de mirarme con desprecio aun cuando este se trataba de un evento crucial para la vida de muchas personitas.

Se veían felices, como todo niño tenía derecho a ser. Como él hubiera tenido derecho a ser.

Una lágrima se desliza por mi rostro. Malditas hormonas. Antes de que pueda limpiarla él la detiene con los labios cuando va a mitad de mi mejilla.

Me da la mano y ambos nos sumergimos en el cansino mundo de la hipocresía.

…...

Bien, llego mi momento.

Nos encontramos en la primera fila de mesas. Las cuales están de frente a la tarima. Donde en este mismo instante Christian está dando su discurso de inauguración.

Nuestra mesa era una de las más largas, ya que a diferencia de las demás que son circulares, esta es rectangular. Se encontraba toda la familia junto a mí. Los padres de Christian encabezaban la mesa, orgullosos. Mía e Ethan tomados de la mano, Elliot y Kate abrazados. Mi madre y Bob asombrados. Y por supuesto Ray. Todos escuchan atentamente el fluido discurso de mi marido. Y sé que yo también debería pero no puedo.

Le preparé una sorpresa pero no creo que sea buena idea. Debí hacerle algo en privado, pero no …

Todos aplauden. Me congelo.

Maldición.

Es mi turno.

Me levanto. Todos me miran confundidos, pero no me importa. Camino y subo lentamente por el escenario hacia un Christian confundido. Le sonrío tratando de tranquilizarlo aunque estoy temblando por dentro.

Los de ambientación traen un par de sillas y colocan una guitarra acústica en su soporte junto a mi silla. Le pido a Christian que tome asiento, y reticente lo hace.

Me siento a su lado y me acerco al micrófono nerviosa.

Todos me miran.

Ay, por Dios.

Tomo aire y empiezo con lo mío.

-Hola, ehhh. Soy Anastasia Grey- me presento- Aunque ya deben saber eso- digo en un tono más bajo. Y por alguna extraña razón se ríen. Debe haber algo en el agua. En fin.

- Como todos saben, esta es una ocasión muy especial. Me pareció que no podía dejarla pasar sin decirles algunas palabras chicos- señale a la fila de niños que me miraban atentamente- Pero no soy muy buena con los discursos, como podrán notar- se ríen de nuevo.

¿Qué dije?

-Así que hice una canción para ustedes. Espero que les guste- Todos empezaron a aplaudir mientras tomaba mi guitarra y la posicionaba entre mis piernas.

Deslice mis dedos sobre las cuerdas y el sonido hizo eco en la sala. El silencio reino la habitación.

Digo unas cuantas palabras antes de empezar- Su nombre es Safe and Sound- digo mientras miro a Christian.

(Reproduzcan las canción)

Deslizo mis dedos e interpreto las más dulces de las melodías. Se supone que esta canción es para ellos, pero es inevitable que la relacione con nuestras vidas.

_(Taylor Swift- Safe and Sound)_

I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said "I'll never let you go"

**El día que me propuso matrimonio, arrodillado ante mí.**

When all those shadows almost killed your light

**Lo infeliz que era antes de que entrara en su vida.**

I remember you said "don't leave me here alone"

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

**Lo miro fijamente y el me ve anonadado. **

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

**Como me hubiera gustado que todo hubiera sido diferente para él. **

Don't you dare look out your window,

Darling, everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold onto this lullaby even when the music gone, gone

**Cierro los ojos tratando de olvidar todas las noches que despertaba con pesadillas.**

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

**Lo miro. ****Le**** transmito**** todo lo que siento. Como me duele su sufrimiento. Como me gustaría hacer que parara.**

**Cuanto lo amo.**

**Todo.**

**Deslizo mis dedos más delicadamente.**

Just close your eyes

You'll be alright

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound

Todos aplauden, el sonido es ensordecedor. Pero solo tengo ojos para él. Sus ojos están cristalinos. Espero a que diga algo pero solo me mira, inescrutablemente.

_Diablos._

Todos aplauden, el sonido es ensordecedor. Pero solo tengo ojos para él. Sus ojos están cristalinos. Espero a que diga algo pero solo me mira, inescrutablemente.

Diablos.

Jamás pude leerle el pensamiento. El aire escapa de mis pulmones. No le gustó. Pongo la guitarra en el soporte mirando al suelo en todo momento. Me incorporo y cuando me dispongo a bajar toma mi mano y lo hacemos juntos.

Aún estoy un poco confusa. Tal vez le ofendió o lo entristeció. Su reacción no fue la que esperaba. En realidad no hubo reacción, solo se quedó mirándome.

Seguimos caminando a través de la habitación y en vez de dirigirnos a la mesa, él se abre paso por el mar de gente que lo felicita. Ignorándolos. Con el gesto inescrutable.

_Oh, Cincuenta._

Entramos a una habitación pequeña, pobremente iluminada. En el centro hay un mullido sofá negro y me siento. Estoy exhausta, muchas emociones por hoy. Me quito los tacones y me acurruco esperando que el infierno se desate.

Christian me da la espalda. Tenso. Y empieza a temblar, sollozando.

Se me abren los ojos y mi mandíbula se desencaja.

Está llorando.

Me incorporo como puedo y corro hacia él

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! No quería avergonzarte ni molestarte, de verdad. Si no te gusto puedo disculparme o ... algo así. Lo que quieras-lo abrazo fuertemente- Pero no llores- murmuro contra su cuello.

-No te merezco- dice en un sollozo lastimero.

-Yo se que estas enojado... espera ¿Que?

-No sabes cuanto te amo- dice mientras acuna mi rostro.

- ¿De que estas hablando? Christian, tus cambios de humor me dan migraña.- replico.

No dice nada. Solo me besa intensamente y mi cuerpo no duda en responder.

Mis manos se dirigen a su cabello y tiro suavemente de él. Mientras que una de sus manos descansa en mi cuello y la otro desciende lentamente. Rodea mi cuerpo con la mano y baja la corredera que esta en mi costado.

El vestido cae simultáneamente y sus ojos se abren.

Mira hacia bajo y me sonrojo. Olvide que no me había puesto sostén. Me mira con la mirada oscura que tanto amaba de él- Has sido una chica muy mala.

-¿A si? ¿Y que vas a hacer al respecto?- lo desafío.

Me mira sonrientemente. Oh, diablos. ¡Porque no puedo cerrar la boca!

Sin previo aviso me carga y me deposita sobre el sillón. Se sienta y me pone sobre él quedando frente a frente.

Una de sus manos va a mi pecho y lo aprieta sacándome un gemido.

-Esta a punto de averiguarlo.

Inclina su cabeza y se pierde allí mientras que solo puedo rodear su cuello con los brazos hasta que él decida acabar con la tortura.

No sé cuanto pasa, pero ya no importa.

Porque he perdido la cordura junto con nuestras ropas.

...

...

**Aquí esta la traducción de la canción chicas.**

**...**

**Recuerdo las lágrimas corrían por tu rostro**

**Cuando dije "yo nunca te dejaré "**

**Cuando todas esas sombras casi mataron a tu luz**

**Recuerdo que dijiste: "no me dejes aquí solo"**

**Pero todo eso está muerto y se ha ido y ya no está esta noche**

**Sólo cierra los ojos**

**El sol se está poniendo**

**Vas a estar bien**

**Nadie puede hacerte daño ahora**

**Ven luz de la mañana**

**Tú y yo estaremos sanos y salvos**

**No te atrevas a mirar por la ventana ,**

**Cariño, todo está en llamas**

**La guerra fuera de nuestra puerta acaba con todo**

**Aférrate en esta canción de cuna,**

**Incluso cuando la música se haya ido, se haya ido**

**Sólo cierra los ojos**

**El sol se está poniendo**

**Vas a estar bien**

**Nadie puede hacerte daño ahora**

**Ven luz de la mañana**

**Tú y yo estaremos sanos y salvos**

**Sólo cierra los ojos**

**Vas a estar bien**

**Ven luz de la mañana,**

**Tú y yo estaré sanos y salvos**

**...**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Muchas dijeron que querían un capitulo mas largo. Echo.**

**Christian siendo un poco mas cariñoso con Blip. Echo.**

**Lemmon. No tanto.**

**La verdad no soy buena en eso y tampoco me siento muy cómoda.**

**Si alguna le apetece ayudarme con eso, bienvenida sea.**

**En cuestión de la canción, desde que leí el libro sentí que la canción se identificaba con el.**

**En fin este cap, fue también diferente porque cambie el tipo de narrador. Me parecía que así era mas personal y quería que este cap fuera mas especial.**

**¿Sugerencias? ¿Criticas?**

**REVIEWS.**

**Adiós Chicas, nos vemos.**

_**Alexandra.**_


	4. Nota

Hola, chicas.

¿Como les va?

Bueno, se que si querían un cap. al abrir esto no se preocupen. Retrocedan un cap. Borre la nota del principio. Larga historia. No quiero que se confundan.

La cuestión es que quería disculparme por la tardanza y que subiré seguro un capitulo cada semana. Pude ser uno largo( como el cap. tres que acabo de publicar) o dos cortos (Como los primeros) . Ustedes deciden. Estoy a una semana de entrar al cole y las cosas se va a poner peludas.

Pero no quiero ni voy a abandonarlas. Además que también tengo otra historia que actualizar.

(Interesadas en fic Twilight favor ir a mi perfil)

En fin.

Soy nueva en esto y tengo algunas dudas.

¿Como funciona el beta Reader?

¿Y como hago para que me dejen traducir una historia del ingles al español? ¿Hablo con la autora o que? Es que hay unos muy buenos que nadie se debe perder.

Oriéntenme que me pierdo.

Chau.

_Alexandra. _


	5. Chapter 5

Ana se encuentra en su oficina, son cerca de la cuatro treinta y desea desesperadamente volver a casa con su marido. Últimamente había estado muy ocupada con un libro. Realmente largo. Pero tanto esfuerzo dio su fruto. Había terminado y no podía estar más orgullosa del resultado final.

Suspiró satisfecha, observándolo por última vez, después de haber releído sus partes favoritas, y reído en las partes menos pensadas.

Sin duda se la había pasado en grande con ese proyecto, pero tanto esfuerzo le estaba cobrando factura.

Se recostó contra su mullido sillón, arqueando la espalda mientras escuchaba como los tensos músculos de su espalda tronaban.

Bostezó y entrelazo las manos para después estirarlas sobre su cabeza. Sus músculos estaba fatigados y no había nada que deseara más que estar retozando con su esposo.

Bueno, a decir verdad tenía un poco de hambre.

Mmmm, compraría algo en el camino.

Terminó su serie de estiramientos y se dejó caer nuevamente en su asiento. Sintiendo la comodidad del cuero contra su dolorida espalda. Ronroneó de satisfacción.

Dio un gran suspiro, deseando que la momentánea sensación de alivio se quedara por más tiempo.

Sin duda le pediría a Christian que le diera uno de sus espectaculares masajes. Y lo que sucediera después… bueno, lo recibiría de buen agrado. Un cosquilleo se instaló en su pecho.

Al día siguiente sería sábado, y no podía estar más contenta a respecto. No era porque por fin podría dormir hasta tarde. Ni porque los horrorosos tacones que llevaba terminarían olvidados en la esquina de la habitación. Tampoco, por el hecho de deshacerse de los molestos sujetadores que lo único que hacían era irritarle el busto. No, no tenía nada que ver con eso, aunque bien podrían ser razones muy válidas.

Agggg, los sujetadores.

Últimamente había sido un gran dolor de cabeza. Bueno, más bien dolor de pechos. Para ser más literal. Apenas le cubrían lo necesario y no se ajustaban bien, y mira que es bastante incomodo tratar de acomodarlos en frente de tus colegas. Muy incómodo. Sip.

Estaba contenta porque tendría una ecografía y de nuevo vería a su bebé.

Sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en el vientre, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír como estúpida. Sabía de antemano que ese movimiento repetitivo y rítmico no se debía a que Blip se estuviera estirando. No. Era más tierno que eso.

Tenía hipo.

No lo pudo creer cuando la doctora Green lo notó en una de sus ecografías.

Sonrió, recordado ese momento.

_-Pesen, por favor- les pidió amablemente la doctora Green desde su escritorio._

_Ana apretó fuertemente la mano de Christian tratando en vano de aminorar sus nervios, él le devolvió el apretón lo cual hizo que su pecho se hinchara de alegría. Su relación había mejorado notoriamente durante el último mes, se sentía amada de nuevo._

_Llegaron hasta la mesa y Christian ayudo a Ana para que pudiera tomar asiento, últimamente estaba más torpe de lo normal. Y eso era mucho decir. Además, en consecuencia él había estado más sobreprotector que de costumbre. Tenía que admitir que muchas veces era más que tierno, pero que tuvieras que pedirle permiso a tu marido para que a duras penas te dejara ir sola al excusado era algo más que irritante. Y vergonzoso, muy vergonzoso._

_Él tomó asiento pacientemente a su lado, volviendo a entrelazar lo dedos con los de ella._

_La doctora Green los saludo con una sonrisa e inclinándose sobre la mesa empezó a hablar._

_-¡Felicidades, Ana! Has llegado con éxito casi completamente hasta el tercer trimestre de embarazo.- exclamó efusivamente- ¿Cómo te has sentido?- cuestionó._

_Ana tuvo que esforzarse para no poner en blanco lo ojos. _

_¿Cómo me siento?_

_¡Pues claramente no mejor que la vez anterior!- pensó._

_Y es que no la malinterpreten. Estar embarazada ha sido una de las mejores cosas de su vida, después de casarse con su esposo. Le encantaba levantarse por las mañana con las patadas de su bebé. Y en realidad le parecía muy divertido como cada vez que salía a un sitio público, como al centro comercial, y entraba a una tienda de ropas para bebé, todos se quedaban mirando su vientre y las chicas se acercaban en manada para tocarlo. Comentando sí sería niño o niña y bromeando como si se conocieran de toda la vida cuando lo más probable era que no se volvieran a ver. Era muy agradable sentir como las personas te trataban con más delicadeza, o al menos la mayoría. Y que de repente todo parecía más radiante. _

_Pero eso solo era cuando estaba de buen humor._

_Porque todas esas marcas de pañales para bebé mienten. Y mucho. Viven engañado a mujeres inocentes haciéndoles creer que el embarazo y la crianza son flores y corazones. Y es una patraña enorme. ¿Por qué nunca mencionan los dolores de espalda tan intensos que una podría sufrir? _

_¿O los hinchados que se ponían los pies después de un largo día de trabajo? ¿Eh? Y ni hablar de lo doloroso que era cuando el bebé pateaba en lugares inadecuados. O cuando no podías dormir por la incomodidad que el vientre suponía. _

_¿Y las estrías? ¿Alguien habla de las estrías? No._

_A excepción de las cremas contra estrías en el embarazo, pero ese es otro cuento._

_Y por más que quisiera no podía soltar nada de lo que estaba pensando, porque si lo hacía quedaría como la exasperante, embarazada y muy gruñona esposa de Grey._

_Así que se limitó a contestar- Muy bien, aunque siento una ligera molestia en la espalda. Y los pies se me hinchan un poco- respondió calmadamente. Vociferando por dentro. _

_La doctora la miró con escepticismo, pero no comento nada al respecto._

_-Está bien, te haremos una ecografía y después hablaremos de algunas cosas… importantes- dijo con una mirada divertida. _

_Ana se levantó, con la ayuda de su esposo, hasta donde le había indicado que se cambiara. Ya dentro del improvisado vestidor de enfundó dentro del frio y acartonado traje de hospital. Salió cuando estuvo preparada para encontrase con su esposo, que la esperaba tan guapo como siempre._

_Se permitió observarlo unos segundos, le encantaba como sus mechones cobrizos caían sobre sus ojos y como pasaba nerviosamente los dedos tratando de apartarlos, inútilmente._

_Se acercó al él, tratando de no tropezar en el proceso. Christian notó su presencia y simultáneamente se acercó a ella con grandes zancadas. Acortando la distancia. _

_-¿Qué tal estas?- le pregunto a pocos centímetros de sus labios mientras ponía una mano en la parte superior del vientre de ella._

_Ana sonrió ante ese gesto. Últimamente ese era un acto de reflejo que él cometía cada vez que estaban juntos, sin importar el lugar. Era muy lindo._

_El calor de su palma provocó una fuerte patada que le dio de lleno en la palma, y ambos rieron disfrutando de la situación._

_Ana colocó una mano sobré la de él, mirando gratamente como Christian movía la mano de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar otro movimiento y sonriendo como un niño cuando lo encontraba. _

_No pudo soportar tanta lindura junta y se lanzó sobré el juntando sus labios. Christian respondió inmediatamente atrayéndola hacia sí mientras ella pasaba los brazos por su cuello y juagaba con el cabello de su nuca._

_Se pegaron como lapas lo máximo que el vientre de ella se los permitía, y antes de que pudieran avanzar al siguiente nivel el pequeño Blip empezó a quejarse como solo él podía hacerlo._

_Christian se separó con una sonrisa en los labios, acariciando el lugar donde su pequeño humano pateaba con pasión._

_- Parece que esta celoso de su papi- comento ella._

_Y él no pudo hacer nada más que soltar una gran carcajada. Se inclinó y le susurró a la protuberancia- Vamos Blip, deja de golpear a mamá- susurró- Yo soy el único que puede hacerlo- murmuró maliciosamente._

_Ana abrió la boca escandalizada y le pegó un manotazo en la cabeza a su marido- ¡Christian!- exclamó preocupada de que alguien los hubiera oído. _

_Él no tuvo tiempo de comentar nada indecoroso ya que la doctora Green ingresó a la habitación._

_La pesó, midió el tamaño de su vientre y todas esas cosas protocolarias. Hasta que llegó el momento más esperado._

_-Señora Grey, recuéstese en la camilla por favor- le indicó._

_Ana lo hizo, nuevamente con ayuda de su esposo. Cubrió con la sabana desde sus pies hasta las ingles y subió la bata dejando ver su voluminosa barriga._

_-Esto estará un poco frio- anunció Green._

_¡Pero a ella no le importaba! Solamente quería ver a su bebé. _

_Aunque realmente el gel estaba muy frio._

_Ella empezó a pasar el instrumento por su vientre, y el mejor sonido que ellos podían imaginar inundó la habitación._

_Un latido fuerte y claro._

_Los ojos de Ana se inundaron de lágrimas y Christian al notarlo besó dulcemente su frente._

_-Este es el rostro de su hijo- indicó. Y ambos padres se quedaron mirando hipnotizadamente hacia la pequeña pantalla donde en un fondo amarillo se podía ver el rostro de un pequeño bebé. _

_Su bebé._

_Lentamente la doctora Green empezó a nombrar las pequeñas partes de su cuerpo. _

_-Como podrán ver esta casi completamente formado. Por lo que ahora empezara el aumento de peso y una capa de grasa debajo de la piel. – Informó- como habrán notado, ahora está mucho más despierto que antes por lo que tiene mucha energía y…-se detuvo abruptamente cuando un espasmo hizo que el bebé se moviera._

_Todo se quedó en silencio y después de unos segundos sucedió otra vez._

_Ana estaba asustada, eso no había pasado antes._

_-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Christian notoriamente tenso- ¿Le sucede algo?_

_Ambos estaban de los nervios, pero la doctora Green no lo estaba en absoluto. ¿Qué rayos le sucedía a esta mujer? _

_-No se preocupen- les sonrió- solo tiene hipo._

_Ambos la miraron desconcertados y dijeron simultáneamente-¿Hipo?_

_-Efectivamente._

_Aun no podían salir de su asombro._

_-¿Ana, que comiste en las últimas horas?- indago la doctora._

_-Mmmm- murmuró Ana confundida- Una malteada de fresa- respondió- ¿Por qué?_

_-Pues sucede que los bebés tienden a tomar más o menos medio litro de líquido amniótico al día, para desarrollar el reflejo de tragado. Y cuando comes algo dulce, ese líquido les parece más que delicioso y al tomarlo… pues les da hipo- explicó- pero no se preocupen. Es normal._

_Ana aun no podía decir palabra, por lo que miro a su marido y su corazón de ablando. ¿Estaba llorando?_

_¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Christian Grey! ¡Llorando! Esto se tiene que grabar._

_Así que sin que se diera cuenta, tomó su teléfono del bolso que estaba en la mesita y tomo las fotos suficiente. _

_Awww, se veía taaaan tierno. Mirando con adoración a nuestro bebé- pensó ella._

_Guardo el celular rápidamente sin que él se diera cuenta y volvió a mira a la pantalla. _

_Notó que la doctora Green tenía el ceño fruncido y como normalmente hacía de preocupo._

_-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó._

_-No es serio, lo único es que su bebé no deja que veamos su sexo. Bueno, esto pasa muchas veces.- los tranquilizo- en su próxima ecografía probaremos suerte._

"_Esta alrededor de la semana 27. Su bebé mide veinticuatro centímetros y pesa aproximadamente un kilo"_

_-¿Y eso es normal?_

_-Absolutamente._

_-Bueno eso es todo- informó- vístase señora Grey. Hay cosas que debemos conversar- declaró misteriosamente mientras salía para dejarles intimidad._

_Ana suspiro. Y lucho para incorporarse._

…

_-¿Ustedes tienen sexo?- soltó así, sin vaselina*. Como si nada. _

_Christian y Ana la miraron con cara de ¿WTF?_

"_Osea, hello. Estoy embarazada. ¡Por supuesto que nos hemos acostado!" pensó Ana. Y aunque fuera más que obvio no impidió que ella se pusiera como tomate._

_-Creo que está más que claro- dijo Christian con voz atronadora. La doctora Green pareció por un segundo avergonzada pero se recompuso rápidamente. ¡Chúpate esa! _

_-Bien, muchos padres tiene dudas respecto a este asunto. Solo quería informarles que es seguro para el bebé- dijo de forma apresurada- En realidad los vaivenes son muy agradables para él y al momento del orgasmo se siente tranquilo y una ola de felicidad lo embarga.-finalizó._

_El silencio permaneció durante unos segundos._

_-Interesante- dijo Christian con tono pensativo._

_Y Ana solo podía desear que todo eso terminara._

-Toc, toc- una voz ronca extremadamente sexi la sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

Abrió los ojos y de encontró con nada menos que su adonis personal. Sonrió observando cómo se acercaba a ella y se arrodillaba. Christian descanso la cabeza sobre el vientre de ella y le rodeo la cintura con los brazos. Suspiró de satisfacción.

-No sabes cuánto los extrañe- murmuró.

-Me puedo hacer una idea- Dijo Ana mientras revolvía los cabellos de su amado.- ¿Sabes? Necesitas un nuevo corté de cabello.

-¿Ah, sí?- dijo enarcando la ceja. Ana asintió- Pues creo que…

Blip volvía a tener hipo.

Y si previo aviso Christian se abalanzó sobre ella besándola y murmurándole cuanto la amaba.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_ O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Tap, Tap, Tap.

Era exactamente el sonido que Christian había estado haciendo los últimos veinte minutos con la punta de sus excesivamente caros zapatos de cuero.

Ambos se encontraban en la sala de espera, aguardando pacientemente su turno para la ecografía. O al menos ella lo hacía, pues Christian había estado caminando de un lado para otro. Ana solamente podía observarlo y realmente se estaba empezando a marear. Lo cual le provocaba una intensa irritación. Y no. Estaba segura de que él no quería verla irritada.

Más vale que te detengas, Grey. Porque si no lo vas a pagar muy caro.- pensó, malhumorada.

Según la doctora Green se podía saber el sexo del bebé a partir de la semana 21 o 22, pero el pillín de Blip no se dejaba ver. A sí que con 30 semanas rezaban por tener suerte esta vez.

Tap, Tap, Tap.

A medida que el embarazo llegaba a término Christian había estado más nervioso y agitado. Y reaccionaba exageradamente con cada ruido o expresión facial inusual que ella hacia.

Suspiró fuertemente. Ya, vale, es normal que este nervioso. Era el padre de su bebé. Ok. Pero ya se estaba pasando. No se quedaba quieto. Ahora ella estaba nerviosa, pero por los motivos equivocados. Y eso no le agradaba para nada. Podía sentir como la ira empezaba a burbujear por sus venas.

-Christian, ¿Podrías por el amor de Dios quedarte quieto?- le preguntó con voz dulce, pero tensa.

Él la miró como si estuviera trastornada- ¿Qué dices?

-Para. De .Caminar.- le ordenó, separando las palabras, dejando implícito el deje de ira con cada silaba que brotaban de sus labios.

-Ahhh-le dijo con un tono burlón y una expresión de falso entendimiento- Quieres que me detenga- asintió lentamente con la cabeza, mientras posaba las manos en su cintura. Suspiró entre dientes mientras miraba a las demás persona que se encontraban en la misma habitación y la señalaba a ella con la cabeza.

¿Qué demonios?- pensó Ana mientras se levantaba, encarándolo y cruzando los brazos sobre su abultado vientre.

-¿Qué carajos crees que haces?- le espetó furiosa, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó con falsa inocencia.

-¡Deja de avergonzarme! No es ningún delito que me exaspere cada vez que tus ruidosas pisadas hacen eco en mis oídos- le susurró ruidosamente mientras golpeaba su hombro con el puño- Y menos que me trates como si estuviera loca. ¡La embarazada soy yo! Ten un poco más de respeto- dijo sin darse cuenta de que estaba subiendo la voz.

Escuchó murmullos de aprobación muy lejos, pero la intensidad de su rabia le pitaba en los oídos.

-Que seas una inconsciente no es mi culpa- espetó con voz fría, dándose la vuelta y alejándose con grandes zancadas.

Esto se estaba saliendo de control.

-¿Qué se supone que quieres decir con eso?- preguntó, exasperada, sin moverse de su sitio.

Christian se detuvo, y sin siquiera darse la vuelta, su voz resonó por todo el lugar.

-¿Sabes cuantos riesgos hay durante el embarazo? ¡Parece que soy el único que se preocupa por el bebé!

Ese comentario la ofendió más que cualquier cosa. ¿Quién se creía él para venir a reclamarle?

**Pues…es el padre de tu hijo-** dijo su otro yo, entrelazando los dedos sobre su pulcro escritorio de caoba maciza. Mirándola elocuentemente sobre sus lentes de lectura.

Ana hizo lo que habitualmente hacía en situaciones como esa, la ignoró.

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir, eh? ¿Acaso te atreves a insinuar que soy una mala madre?- preguntó ofendida y muy molesta.

Christian suavizó la mirada. Abrió la boca para tratar de defenderse, pero ella no lo permitió.

-¡Yo amé a este bebé desde el primer momento!- gritó- Y aunque me duela admitirlo no estoy segura de que tú puedas decir lo mismo.

Listo. Lo había dicho.

Era un golpe bajo para él. Y ella lo sabía.

El silencio reinó en la habitación, y lo único que podía escuchar ella eran los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón, y su respiración agitada.

Sintió un pequeño calambre en su vientre bajo, duró solamente un segundo pero alcanzó para preocuparla. Cerró los ojos y suspiró tratando de serenarse.

Esto no era bueno para ella y definitivamente no era bueno para el bebé.

Se dio la vuelta, caminó en silencio hasta una de las sillas y se dejó caer en ella. Exhausta. Sabía que debía disculparse con su esposo por ese último comentario. De verdad no deseaba nada pelear con él ni mucho menos herir sus sentimientos. Debía parar esa locura.

Christian estaba rojo de ira, y no pensaba con claridad. Claro que no. Porque si lo hubiera hecho hubiera visto la rendición en el rostro de su esposa, y por ningún motivo se le hubiera ocurrido decir lo que dijo a continuación.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? Puede tener alguna enfermedad o no estar saludable. La muerte fetal es muy probable y además…- siguió hablando, pero ella ya no escucho nada más.

Muerte fetal.

No. No. No. NO

¡Oh Dios, No! Blip, no se había movido en toda la mañana.

Tanteó su vientre tratando de encontrar algún movimiento, pero no la había. Empezó a desesperarse. Lágrimas de desesperación surcaban su rostro.

-No, mi bebé no. No, por favor- susurraba incoherentemente mientras abrazaba su vientre. A su bebé.

-Ana, ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó el estúpido de su marido. Pero no pudo contestar porque un grito de terror se abrió paso por su garganta. Aterrando a todos.

Sus pantalones de lino blanco ahora se encontraban manchados de una sustancia viscosa que ella conocía muy bien.

Sangre.

Su mente se desconectó, lo único que podía sentir era como estaba siendo levantada de su sitio. Vagamente fue consiente de como su esposo ladraba ordenes con ella en brazos, y como era recostada sobre una dura camilla.

Lo único que podía pensar era en el bien de su bebé.

Él tenía razón. Era una mala madre. ¿Cómo pudo no haberse dado cuenta de ese detalle tan impórtate? Y si… Y si él…

No quería ni siquiera imaginarlo.

-Ana. ¡Ana!- escuchó como la llamaban a lo lejos e hizo todo lo posible por responder. Pero las palabras se agolpaban en su garganta y de sus labios solo salía susurros roncos.

-Mi bebé, mi bebé- susurraba sin parar.

-¡Ana! Tranquilízate- le ordenó la doctora Green. ¿Cuándo había llegado ella aquí?- Respira.

En ese instante se dio cuenta de que había empezado a hiperventilar, por lo que luchó tratando de normalizar su respiración. Cerró los ojos. Las sensaciones eran muy abrumadoras. Sentía su cara en llamas y muy húmeda. Se llevó una mano al rostro. En efecto. Estaba llorando.

La despojaron de sus pantalones y sintió como unas manos frías la revisaban. Pero tenía cerrado los ojos, no estaba preparada para enfrentar la realidad. Su cuerpo se estremecía por los sollozos per no podía evitarlo.

-¿Te duele?

Ana negó.

Green empezó a tantear su vientre y el frio del estetoscopio le envió escalofríos hasta la columna vertebral.

-Nada parece estar fuera de lo normal- aseguró- Puedo oír sus latidos y son normales.

-¡Sangre! Había sangre. ¿¡Como puede ser eso normal!?- espetó Christian más desesperado que nunca.

Se sentía muy culpable, y Ana podía notarlo y una extraña satisfacción la invadió. Él no podía merecérselo más.

-No fue muy abundante. Ella está bien.

Sin perder permiso, la doctora untó el gel sobre todo su vientre y pasó el aparato por toda su extensión.

-Está confirmado-dijo- Simplemente estaba dormido.

La pareja soltó el aire de sus pulmones, aliviados.

-¡Oh!- exclamó la doctora Green altamente extasiada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- inquirió Ana con miedo en la voz.

-Felicidades, señores Grey. Son padres de un hermoso varón- los felicitó, les dio un pequeño pañuelo para limpiar el gel y salió por la puerta.

_Un varón._ Resonaba en la mente de ambos.

Ana en ese momento se tranquilizó totalmente, y empezó a disfrutar del momento. Iba a ser la madre de un revoltoso bebé. Un niño. Estaba eufórica.

Christian reaccionó primero y empezó a limpiar el vientre de su esposa con culpabilidad.

-Lo lamento- susurró él.

Ana estaba a punto de responder sarcásticamente cuando vio la expresión devastada en la cara de su esposo. No quería que estuviera afligido. Debían estar más felices que nunca.

Lo jaló del brazo acercándolo hacia sí.

-No lo sientas- murmuró cerca de su rostro.

-Yo…-inspiró fuertemente- Estaba preocupado de que él estuviera en peligro y…- se cortó a sí mismo.

-¿Y?- inquirió ella, animándolo a proseguir.

-El peligro soy yo- dijo con voz rota.

Ana no lo pudo soportar y lo besó dulcemente en los labios. Alejando todos su miedos.

-Te amo tanto- murmuró – No te merezco.- dice mientras la mira a los ojos.

-Nosotros también te amamos- dice Ana, provocando una sonrisa es él.- Pero eso no cambia nada.

-¿Eh?- preguntó mientras su sonrisa decaía.

-Dormirás en el sofá.

**¡Hola chicas! ¿Qué tal les va?**

**Lamento no haber actualizado antes. Tuve algunos problemas personales que están por resolverse. **

**¿Qué les pareció el cap.?**

**Díganmelo. Me encanta saber sus opiniones.**

**También las invito a mi perfil, ya que tengo algunas historias de Cincuentas sombras por allí. **

**Gracias por apoyarme .**

**Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, camicamilona, flori 22, Melania, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, BonezitaEmily y todas las Guest que comentean. Les agradesco enormemente sus comentarios.**

**También le agradezco a todos los que ponen esta historia en favoritos o simplemente lo siguen.**

**Hasta la próxima,**

**Alexandra.**


End file.
